1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device which can secure a digital information with an execution format to activate an device fitted to its own device, for instance, a safety of a driver of the corresponding device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, when a device fitted to an information processing device is activated, it is necessary to load a driver (called as a “control program”, hereinafter) only for the device on the main memory etc. of the information processing device. Usually, such a driver is recorded on a nonvolatile secondary record medium such as an accessible dedicated hard disk drive with a CPU of the information processing device, and is read therefrom at any time.
However, there is no means to hold a driver in the information processing device without such as the dedicated hard disk drive etc., for instance, an entertainment device such as a game machines. Therefore, when a new device for a function extension is added, it is necessary to load the driver for the new device from an external device on the main memory every time by some methods.
On the other hand, the memory card and other nonvolatile portable secondary record medium can be used in a recent entertainment device. Therefore, when a plurality of drivers are recorded on the memory card etc., it is released from annoyingness to load the driver from the external device every time when the device is added. However, in this case, the driver is easily copied by the third party through the memory card if some measure is not taken. It becomes a disadvantage when a driver of the device, which should secure a security is used. From the viewpoint which secures the safety of the operation of the device or the information processing device, a similar disadvantage is caused, when the digital information is loaded to activate the executable program file on the information processing device and the device other than the above-mentioned driver.